


All I Want

by Zeezie



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Skephalo - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male/Male, Medieval AU, Slow Burn, female/female - Freeform, male/female - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeezie/pseuds/Zeezie
Summary: Th light, The Balance, The Darkness'Is you . . .'
Relationships: Skephalo (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	All I Want

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey! This is my first story to ever be published and so I hope you enjoy! I worked on this for awhile and I think it came out good.  
> Some disclaimers before we move on. I respect Skeppy's and Bad's friendship, I DO NOT ACTUALLY SHIP THEM. If any content in this story makes them uncomfortable then I will change it and or take this whole story down all together. As far as I know they are okay with people shipping them, this of course can change and I will respect it. To go on with that, all the people I have included are their ONLINE PERSONAS. Not actually them! But it goes the same way, if any of the people I included are uncomfortable with the content I have included them in, then I will make changes.  
> Moving on, this story was inspired by Protected (by Aenqa). Now while it's heavily different from the story buttt I thought I'd give some credit :)))  
> Now some other little things. Do not post this story on any other sites please. I'm planning on posting it on Wattpad myself and I will announce it when I do. Maybe some other sites as well, same thing, I will announce it when I do.  
> ANYWAYS! Thank you so so much for reading and I hope you enjoy the story!

Today was a slow day. Not much was happening, the town market wasn't busy, but it wasn't empty. Overall, nothing exciting was happening. Which was Zak's biggest pet peeve. 

His whole entire existence depended on exciting things. Or at least that's how he saw it.  He lived around excitement, which revolved around getting in trouble...a lot . Stealing and  running away from that trouble was his excitement. He wasn’t exactly “liked” around town , especially by the food market owners. But, it’s not like he never made up with them...he would always pay back, even though they never knew it was him.  Plus, the most he would steal  was an apple anyways but  he guessed he did do it a lot...maybe he should work on that.

But that was on busy days, where  he could get away with it . Usually it was like that but today. Yeah no, today  wasn't cutting it. 

Zak was sitting under a tree that lay on the hill that looked over the town. It was a hot day which was probably why people weren't coming outside. Still, it made Zak a little antsy.

'What am I supposed to do now...' He thought slumping down in the tree.

And then the horns started to blare. Zak's eyes widened. Lord Lionel was home. 

Ah yes, Lord Lionel. The ruler over Briar Oakland, Zak's birthplace and current residing home. And his father. 

Lord Lionel was a good person in many people's eyes. He tried his best for his people and he always tried to keep good relations with other Lords nearby as well. But t o  Zak  Lord Lionel was someone who was a Lord and never a father. He saw him as an authority figure. They barely saw each other...or spent time together...or really even talked, they didn't really have a proper connection. It was just his dad and there was nothing else to it. It was like that ever since his mom passed...he didn’t like thinking about it.

Anytime Zak heard that horn it was a reminder that his dad was home, or that's what it  _ usually  _ meant.  Basically, any  high-ranking figure would get the horn blare which was rarely anyone else but Lord Lionel. He quickly got up and ran over to the  marketplace . Everyone  had moved out the way,  s topped  what they were doing and just  watched the gate. He came riding in with his horse a fleet guards behind him, waving to everyone who was outside, as well as the people who had opened their windows to watch. He looked much older than he was and very tired, more than usual for his trips. He looked to be faking a smile and Zak couldn't tell whether it was because he was tired or he genuinely wasn't happy. 

He tried to move to the front to see his dad but, by the time he did  that, he had already passed. Zak was bummed but noticed a pathing in which his dad never took. His dad was heading straight home. His eyes lit up as he realized it and he immediately ran back to try and make it home as fast as possible. 

He opened the door slowly, peeking inside. His father was there on the table having a bite to eat. He fully walked  inside, making sure to close the door loud enough to get his father's attention. And he did. His father's face turned to him and they both  stared at each other in silence for a few moments. His dad put down his bread.

"It's been  a  while, huh? How are you doing?" His dad said.

Seriously?  Was that the first thing h e had to say?  “It’s been a while huh?”  Zak smiled awkwardly. "I'm doing good...How long are you staying now?" He walked over to the table where his dad sat,  put both his hands on the top of the chair. 

"Heh...well I have to get back on the road in a week unfortunately. I know it isn't as long as I usually stay but..." He paused not knowing how to really say how it's fine. However, he really didn't need to say more, Zak already knew about all this business type stuff. It was really annoying to him honestly. Going around from town to town, dealing with problems, the  situations . It's probably really  stressful, which is why he's a little worried that people are expecting him to become the Lord of this town. He convinced himself that when he was  grown, he would finally want to take on the challenges of becoming it.  But he was already fourteen and he hated even the thought of being a leader and making those difficult decisions. He didn't know how much more growing he would need to finally concede to the fact that he wanted to become  Lord .  It was also the reason  he and his dad grew so much apart. I mean that’s what he liked to blame it on at least.

"Oh that's fine..." Zak said reassuringly even though it was never fine. He tipped the chair towards him a little as an awkward silence filled the room. "I'll be heading to my room then..." He placed the chair back and walked to the stairs in which his room lay above. He glanced back at his dad who just silently ate. 

He walked upstairs with each step creaking until he got upstairs. He just stood at the top of the stairs thinking. Another disappointment. He thought his dad would've had more to say but he assumed he was just tired. Still, it hit him like a brick. His dad acted as if he hadn't seen his son in literally five months. 

He groaned as he slapped his face with his hand. Slowly making his way to his room and opening the door. This day was the most boring he'd ever had, even though it should've been the most exciting. He plopped himself on his bed, closed his eyes, and just fell asleep. Even though it was mid-day and the sun was beaming he quickly fell asleep. 

He had a dream. It was at first a nightmare. He was standing over his town as it burned. He felt a great dread of guilt and sorrow as if he had failed but, he didn't know why. Then, it shifted. He was then walking in the town market, everyone was gone, the blazing flames grew and seemed to get hotter and hotter as he walked.

With a few more steps it shifted to other towns that he had never seen before, burning or just completely destroyed. And he felt as if it was all his fault even though he had no idea what he did wrong.

It then shifted into a completely new area, a  pitch-black room with nothing but a girl at the end of it. She was as old as him but she looked...crystalized. As if she was made out of diamonds. He looked at her and noticed she had elven ears. She was an elf. She looked at him with a saddened expression. For some reason all the guilt he had felt before disappeared  altogether . 

"Can...you..." She teared up. "Fix my mistake...?"

And then he woke up. 

He got up slowly thinking about the dream. He could hear his heartbeat thumping in his chest and the slow rise and fall of his breath. He stared off  into the side of his bed with  a worried expr ession. 'What the fuck was that...'

A knock then came to his front door. "Sir Zak? May I come in?"

"Yeah- uh come in." He said  quickly, getting up from his bed. 

The door slowly opened and a maid peeked her  head before fully coming in. She slightly bowed her head before saying, "Are you ready? Your father is waiting for you." Her eyes slightly widened as she saw he didn't look ready at all.

"Wait- what? Why is he waiting for me-?" Zak said.

"Uh..." She paused. "He said he told you about the hunting trip...? Did you forget?"

"Hunting trip?! Since when-!?" Zak screamed. He quickly covered his mouth. 

The maid didn't look  startled  though. She simply looked confused and  titled her head. "Just...get ready and head to the front of the gates." She turned and made her way out. "Oh- and I  suggest quickly."

'Crap' he thought and started running around his room, trying to get ready as quickly as possible.

When he got to the gates, his father was there talking with some of his best guards. They were all on horses and  some  looked a little annoyed. His father noticed him and turned towards him. 

"Ah- look who finally decided to show up." He  said, slightly glaring at him, it sent a shiver down his spine. "Well come on. We've been waiting long enough for you."

His father motioned towards an empty horse and Zak nodded. He swore he  never even heard of this hunting trip. Was his father supposed to mention it yesterday? Before he left up to his room ?

' So embarrassing...' He thought as he mounted his horse , you could probably tell it off his expression too.  He then looked to his  side noticing the sun. It was rising. He had slept until the morning. 

"Let's get moving." Lord Lionel said as he pulled his reins of his horse right. And they were off.

He rode in  front with his father, silently. The guards behind them were chattering away laughing. But his father just kept his head forward and never even glanced at him. Zak rode next to him scouring his brain for when his dad had ever mentioned anything about today. Was that even a question? His dad never  did . He must've thought he did. This just made Zak tense up and upset. ' Of course he didn't, he never talks to me about anything so what difference would it make now?' His face expression  soured . 'Was his ploy just to embarrass me in front of all those guards...ugh I don't know  anymore with him...'

He glanced at his dad who still kept him head straight forward. Zak was pretty sure his father knew he was starring at him, and his dad probably knew what he was thinking as well, but didn't want to say anything and most likely would never mention it. So he gave up, but already this trip had a dent in it for him. 

After a few more minutes they were practically in the middle of the woods and Lord Lionel stopped. They all got  down from their horses. His father's top guard, Strawberry (or at least that's what everyone called her), walked up to him and gave him a firm pat on his back. He turned towards her and waved. 

Strawberry signed, "Don't worry about earlier, everyone forgot about it." Strawberry was actually Deaf. But, that didn't stop her from becoming the best guards Zak had ever seen. Seriously, that was no joke. She was absolutely amazing even though so many people told her she couldn't do what she did because of her "disability". She became his dad's most trustworthy and best guard. She was also the youngest guard in his father's cabinet. Gods, Zak thought she was so cool. 

"Thanks." He signed back. 

"Alright we all know what we have to do. As the sun falls that is when we meet back up right in this spot." His father said signing the last part to Strawberry. She smiled and nodded. 

Zak's eyes widened. He had absolutely no idea. He looked at Strawberry for answers. She noticed his worried expression and she signed, "A hunting competition. We do it every year." She pouted. "I don't like it, so I've never participated." Zak thanked her before turning towards his horse to grab his things. 

'I see...so whoever gets the most hunts wins...I guess?' He sighed and put his quiver over his shoulder and mounted his horse, bow in hand. Most of the fleet had already left into the woods. All in different directions. He left as well. He knew these woods pretty well even though they were in a part a bit far from town, he still had explored them. Of course without permission but...that wasn't the point. 

He scooped the area, looking around for anything. He thought about joining Strawberry and not participating. But he thought about his dad and how he might be able to prove himself if he did well here. And if he didn't do it...the thought of his dad's disappointed face was enough to make his soul dig itself a grave. He didn't want to disappoint someone who everyone looked up to. 

After about half an hour, he stopped  to rest . He hadn't seen any animals yet, which he thought he might've seen at least a lizard or something. But, no, he hadn't. There was nothing. He sat under a tree and pulled out an apple from his satchel. It had been there for  awhile after he stole it from Ms. Berna. I mean  steal was a stretch...he payed it back.

He took a bite of his apple and yawned. So much sleep yet so tired. 

_ rustle... _

A sound came from the bush meters in front of him. An animal?

He quickly got up dropping his apple on the ground. Which his horse took advantage of and ate. He moved slowly towards the bush, grabbing an arrow from his quiver and placing it on his bow. The rustle had already stopped but he took his aim. And as soon as he saw white feathers he shot. 

"OW-!" A voice said. 

His heart immediately sank, and his eyes widened as a person came out from the bush. A "person" was a stretch. 

"Y-You-!" Zak said quickly backing up and tripping, landing on his butt. 

What stood in front of him was an angel...no wait a demon? Wait what?! Horns...but they had wings...wings but they had horns...huh?! They're eyes glowed with pure radiate white, they were honestly like something Zak had never seen before.

Zak eyes were wide and he was shaky. That was until the hybrid noticed the arrow wound and started to tear up eventually leading to crying. He immediately let his guard down seeing how un-threatening this thing was. 

"Y-Y-You shot me!" It cried to him. 

"I-I didn't mean to!" He shook his head profusely. "It was an accident I swear!"

"An accident?! How do you call this an accident?!" They looked at Zak his lips quivering before he broke down again. 

"Hey look I'm sorry! I'll uh-" Zak sat up, he really didn't really know what to do. So, he just started shuffling through his satchel looking for something he good use. He then found some bandages and he felt some relief. He started to scoot closer to them but of course they backed up. He didn't blame them so instead he just threw it near them. 

Then they went silent for a period of time. The stranger picked it up, but that didn't help the awkward tension that started to evolve around them. 

"So...what's your name?" Zak asked, he really didn't want to make eye contact though so he just picked at the grass.

The stranger sat quiet for a moment, as if they were thinking. "Uh-..." They thought some more. "M-My name is BadBoyHalo!" He finally said confidently. 

Zak snorted and covered his mouth, trying not to laugh, but eventually he caved and fell on his back hysterically laughing. 

"H-Hey!!" Bad immediately said defensively. 

"What kind of name is that?! BadBoyHalo seriously?!" He belted out laughing even harder now. 

"Hey! Hey! Let me explain! Everyone used to call me-!"

"BAHAHAHAHA!!" He was on the floor dying laughing.

"STOP MAKING FUN OF MEEE! It's not funny!"

"B-B-BADBOYHALO? BAD...BOY...BAHAHAHHAHAHAH!!!"

"OH REALLY?! Well if my name is so bad t-then! What is your name huh?!"

"H-HOLD ON!! HOLD-" He tried to stop laughing but literally couldn't.  Bad looked super embarrassed. It took Zak at least a minute to calm down and finally compose himself to form a proper sentence. " S-Sorry sorry.. M-My name is Zak" He stuttered, trying to catch his breathe. 

"HA! ZAK! W-WHAT A STUPID NAME!" Bad immediately exclaimed, though Zak could tell he was just trying to get back at him. He just looked at Bad covering his mouth, seriously trying not to bust out laughing again. 

"Oh my lord that was absolutely." He caught back a laugh. "HILARIOUS!"

"W-Whatever!" Bad shot back before continuing to tend to his wound. "You little..." He mumbled. 

They again sat silent. But Zak felt a little less awkward around him now. He just silently smiled to himself and hummed as he waited for Bad to finish. 

Bad grumbled in frustration as wrapped the bandages around his wing. 'Oh no' Zak thought. The guilt finally settled. It was like a huge boulder came crashing down right on his soul. He had shot him with AN ARROW. He internally started to freak out as he saw Bad's wing bleeding through the bandages. 

"Let me help!" He said frantically reaching out his hand.

"H-Huh?!" Bad said with a confused look on his face.

"That arrow wound could get infected if it's not treated properly, you can't just put bandages around it." He said scooting closer to him. "Let me help you, it's the least I can do since I well-" Zak fell silent. They both knew what finished that sentence though.

Bad thought for a moment, with a scrunched pouty look on his face, looking at the ground. "How would you help me though? You already gave me bandages?"

"There's a town not too far from here. It's where I live, I can get the proper supplies from there." 

Bad looked at him wearily as if he didn't know whether he should trust him or not. "I guess...it wouldn't hurt would it?" He said as he smiled. 

"Great !” He whistled over to his horse, which promptly trotted over.  He got on, and offered his hand to Bad. “Come on!”

Bad  stared at him and then the horse with a  frightened type of expression. 

“I uh- I’ve never really been on a  horse…” He mumbled sounding embarrassed. 

Zak  stared blankly at him  for a moment before getting off and walking towards him.

“ I mean…like what are the d angers- H-HEY!” Zak had picked him off the ground and put him on the horse. 

“Easy as that.” Zak said giggling. “Also you’re reallyyyy light. Probably because your so  small.”

“W-WHAT?! I AM NOT-!” Bad said offended. 

“Yeah yeahhh.” He said before getting on the horse himself.  He grabbed the reins before realizing something. He turned his head towards Bad. “Uh- you’re wings…and horns…?”

Bad starred at him in confusion. “What about them…?”

“Well- that’s not something people usually…see in my town…”

“Oh- uh…” He  looked around for something he could use to cover them up. Obviously Zak noticed .

“Get off the horse really quick.” 

Bad once again looked at him in confusion but got off, Zak following after.  Zak took of the horse’s  saddle and then grabbed the pad that lay under it. It was more of a blanket  folded about three times more than anything. 

Grabbing in and unfolding it, he handed it to Bad  who examined it for awhile. He put it on and  it covered his horns and wings perfectly. He was wearing a scarf so he pulled that up to cover his face a little.  In that time, h e didn’t  even realize that the saddle had been put on once again. Zak gave a sly grin as he picked Bad up again and put him on the horse. He yelped as he plopped right on the saddle, giving Zak a death glare.

“STOP DOING THAT  MEANIE-HEAD-!” He shouted.

Zak just laughed and got on the horse as well. “Grow more and maybe people wouldn’t have to do that!”

“Pft- you don’t even know me-! People don’t have to do anything for me because of my height-!”

“I know you enough that you haven’t ridden a horse  yet~!” He teased. 

“Shut up!  You still owe me for this arrow wound. It really hurts you know-!” He grunted and left Zak with a pouty face.

“Don’t worry  the debt will soon be  paid .” He patted the horses  side and whispered, “I’ll get you a proper pad when we get there okay…? Sorry…”

He horse  huffed as if annoying but started trotting  as Zak pulled the reins left.  They tracked through the woods, Zak hoped he knew where he was going. He  kind of lost his sense of direction with his interaction but,  looking around really helped to jog his memory.  Once he knew where he was going he whipped his head around to the back.

“Hold on!” He said with a sly grin.

“Hold on…YOU BETTER NOT GO FA-"

But it was too late.  Zak motioned for the horse to speed up and it did. He made it seem so effortless but to be completely honest he was scared too. He’d never ridden this fast on a horse before, but his face didn’t show it.  Bad was practically screaming behind him , telling him to  stop.  He then just put his  hands-on Zak's shoulders and closed his eyes, holding on like his life depended on it. Which,  it kind of did because Zak wasn’t stopping.

They finally reached the gates of the  town. With the sudden stop of the horse, Bad looked up , the sun glared in his face and he squinted. His eyes focused and he looked up in awe.  The horse  walked past the huge walls that surrounded the town , the guards greeting  Zak as they walked in.  Bad looked around  the bustling town , people were everywhere, it felt so alive to him. 

As they made their way through the city, Bad's excitement grew  with every head turn around.  The bustling of people  slowed down as they neared a path that lead to a house bigger than the rest he’d seen.  I mean…house is a bit of a stretch…compared to the rest of the houses, it was practically  a mansion 

Zak stopped the horse in front of it  and got off , as did Bad who had a little trouble getting off but managed. 

“Woah…is  this a healer's office…?”  Bad said  in awe. 

“HA!” He elbowed Bad. “ Unfortunately…not"  He  gave off an uncomfortable grin. “It’s actually my place.”

“WHA-? This place is yours?! ” He looked up at the place with shock which quickly turned into amazement. “That’s so cool!”

“ Yeahhh it’s a lot.” Zak said as he walked to the front door, opening it and peeking inside. 

Bad guessed he had to be secretive since technically he was bringing a stranger into his house. It would be a strange story to tell. 

It’s like they were in an undercover mission.  Sneaking around, making sure not to make any sort of noise  that would alarm  whoever was in this place.

Bad  wasn’t meaning to snoop, but it was hard to not look around every nook and  cranny . Not that he  was touching anything since they had to be quiet  but he definitely was examining everything he could see.  The  place looked even bigger  on the  inside; he took  particular notice  in the kitchen.  It was  neatly organized  with  nothing out except  this weird food he had never seen before.  It made him stop  in his tracks and stare.

“What are those…?” He asked in a curious whisper. 

“What are what… -?” Zak starred at him and then looked to where he was looking.  Which he obviously then could  figure out  what was happening. “I am NOT getting you those,  come on! We have to get upstairs as soon as possible!” 

“ Pleaseeeee?” He gave his best  puppy eyes. 

“UGHHHHHHHH-" Zak screamed whispered.  “FINEEEEE .”

Bad happily took a bite as  they continued on.

They made their way upstairs, which was probably the hardest part of the  operation.  Actually probably the hardest part of the operation was his wound. It throbbed in pain behind the bandages . Maybe it’s because his wings were sensitive  and he had never  had  a scratch on them, let alone an arrow in it. 

He didn’t tell …Zak was it? He didn’t tell Zak, even though it was his fault, he kind of felt bad . He didn’t need to  really do any of this, he could’ve just left Bad out there, or even just killed him but he didn’t. 

Zak sighed a breathe of relief as he closed the door to a room, which Bad assumed to be his room.  He looked around, it was probably the biggest  bedroom he had ever seen.  He crossed over to the bed, reached out his hand and just placed it on the bed.  His eyes widened and he  grinned as  he  starting slapping the living hell out of it, impulsively. 

“Hey hey! What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” Zak said  rushing over to grab his hand and lift it off. 

“SORRY- it was bouncy…”  Bad said with stars in his eyes.

“You’re literally going to get us caught… ” He rolled his eyes and sighed. “Just sit down and show me your wing.”

Bad sat down on the bed and he so wanted to just bounce up and down. He had never felt something so  comfortable but the pain in his wing brought him back to reality. He was here to get that fixed, that was first priority.  He took  off the cloak and tried to move his wing but he couldn’t without it  pinching him.  Yeah, definitely a first priority. 

He took a bite of his plate of food. He should ask what these were, they were so good!

Zak walked over with a cloth  that obviously had some tampering with. 

“Okayyy so this might sting a bit but it’ll make  sure that, that wound won’t get infected.” He sat down next to  Bad  and Bad awaited the sting. It did. And he  flinched a little. But his wing, yeah, it flinched a lot. It almost wacked Zak right across the face. Which would’ve been funny for a few seconds  but Bad would’ve felt terrible. 

Bad kept apologizing for his wings, while he had control over them, it honestly at the end of the day was  just the natural reaction  his wings had.  Zak could barely even touch them let alone clean the wound up without the wings flailing out of control. 

Bad start ed  eating out of stress with which his wings calmed down.  This was an obvious change in demeanor. So when Zak placed the cloth on them, they didn’t flail up like before, until of course Bad stopped eating. 

“ GAH-" The wings slapped the cloth out of Zak's hand. “KEEP EATING THE STUPID MUFFINS!”

“Oh. So that’s what they’re called huh?” Bad took another bite in delight. 

“Y E S. NOW KEEP EATING THEM  WHILE I DO THIS!” He picked up the cloth from the floor and Bad kept eating. 

When they figured out that part,  it took about 5 minutes to clean the wound , to the previous over 20  minutes without any progress. 

Zak wrapped the last of the bandages around the area and laid back in defeat, sighing a breath of relief. 

Though Bad could still barely move his wing, it definitely felt better and he knew it would heal properly now. He smiled. 

“Thanks, Zak! That was very nice of you.” He hopped off the bed. 

“It was the least I could do, don’t even worry about it.” He said sounding tired. 

“No! Actually, thank you!  Honestly you could’ve just left me to fend for myself or even just killed me you know?” He said  laughing. Zak didn’t laugh.

Instead he sat up, with a confused look on his face. “What the hell- Dude your standards are low…it’s the decent thing to do. You hurt someone, you try and fix it…”

“Oh…” Bad looked down kind of embarrassed. 

They sat quiet for a moment. 

“Well- I should probably get you back to your house. Do you live in  Adillia or something?”  Zak then realized how stupid that was.  Bad had wings…and horns…why would he live in a predominantly human city. 

“Um- no…I just live in that forest…actually…” He said sadly.

Zak wanted to ask where he came from since he never seen anyone  that looked like him but that seemed rude.  He didn’t want to pressure him into saying something he didn’t want to.

“Right well okay…I guess I’ll take you to  the spot I uh…met you.” He got up from the bed and stretched, heading towards the door.  As he was passing through, Bad grabbed his arm.

“Wait …can I  just stay here…?” He looked at Zak with pleading eyes. 

It was a forward gesture in Zak's opinion.  He thought about it, it wouldn’t be a bad thing if Bad stayed.  But the n he thought some more. His city was predominately humans, let’s just say a lot of them weren’t very keen  to other races, even elves who were  the closest to humans. Especially with all the tension between  all the races, it wasn’t a good idea, unless he wanted Bad to get harassed or even…yeah… So he rejected the proposal.

“Sorry…I can’t  allow that.  It’s a matter of your safety…” He said with a saddened expression.

“Oh… right… that’s fine!” Bad let go of his arm. It wasn’t fine. And Zak could tell so he started thinking. 

“I’m guessing…you live alone huh…?” 

Bad nodded  with his head down. 

“Ah…what about this? What if I come to  visit you every once and awhile huh?” Zak said brightly.

Bad’s spirits brightened as well.  “Really?!”

“Yeah-! You seem pretty cool!” 

Bad  held out his pinky. “ You p inky promise?”

Zak  looked at him and then down  at his hand.  He cracked a laugh.

“Yeah. Sure. Pinky promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> //DISCLAIMER// Being Deaf is NOT a disability. This is why I put it in "quotes." I included a Deaf character into my story because the Deaf community doesn't get almost any representation in the media. Also! I wonder if any of you can guess where Strawberry is from ;)) it's a little Easter egg if you think of it.  
> For those of you who sticked around to the end, surprise! Spifey and Vurb make their official appearance in the next chapter.


End file.
